Wingless Angels
by Thalassa Bara
Summary: Eleanor, Madeline, and Rufina, three girls from our world that never fall in the "normal' category, so when they died, they didn't expect a normal way of going to heaven, but not this bizarre! after all, what kind of trial that involved being sent to Katekyo Hitman Reborn world to do a mission! first story, containing bad grammar, and bad summary.


**AN: So, after 4 years of reading and wanting to post a story of my own, i finally did it! yay! so please be kind...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn and the character, but i do, own my own Oc**

_thinking/flashback_

"talking"

* * *

Chapter one

The day we die

This is the story of how we die, but first, let me tell you a tale of three normal (well, as normal as they can be) teenage girls that was in the prim age of eighteen. They were rather famous at their school, one as an idol, one as a delinquent and one as a lone wolf. Strangely enough, this three are best friend, and people would always look at them strangely for a different girl with clashing personality and completely different appearance could never befriended with each other for they are too different.

You must be wondering as to how could they be friends? Well, all the people in their school or city didn't know. They were a different individual, never talk to each other, but then 'BAM' out of nowhere, they were best friend like they have known each other for a very long time. It just, happens. But first of all, let's describe the girls. The first one, the idol of the school, her name was Madeline Nocte and she is a british. She is pretty, smart, cheerful, bubbly, warm and like to socialize, but somehow, they notice that before she met those two. She never have close friend, her hair is pale blond and she have a pair of beautiful Amethyst eyes.

She like to smile, a lot. She like the spotlight and was famous for she's pretty and smart, also friendly, but they do fear her whenever there's the 'time of the month' came, because then Madeline mood would go sour and nobody wanted to face moody Madeline. She's also famous for being a playgirl, people who are pretty close to her (but not too close, never too close) when they are in the middle school said that she used to be loyal, but somehow change. Strange enough, even though she always accept dating request, she never actually accept them as her boyfriend.

The one she always accept is the never serious one, and she would always reject the one who truly have a feeling for her, it confuse many but she never elaborate any further and nobody care enough to ask. She also, always have this look on her face, though. It's like she knew what would happen, every incident or accident or something as simple as a phone call, there was always a knowing look on her face. And maybe, just maybe, that knowing eyes is what drives people away, that makes people never tried to get too close.

The second one, the famous delinquent of the school. Her name is Rufina Mond an italian, she was famous since she's from foreign country. And beside that, she's a beautiful girl, but she always have a fierce look and scowl on her face, she also have an aura that said 'mess with me, and I'll beat you into a bloody pulp'. She's also famous for her sarcasm, she like to riled people up with sarcastic comment and pranking habit. The one who could actually shuts her up when she's on sarcasm mode is Madeline and Eleanor.

Madeline would just smile, and Rufina would immediately shut her mouth, and many people didn't know as to why (the truth is that whenever Madeline smile like that, it means that she's in a bad mood and a bad mood Madeline is a bad news). Eleanor would just ignore her sarcastic comment or just counter it with another comment of her own that would immediately makes her shut her mouth, or she would just glare and she would shut up, amazing right?

She's smart too, which often drove the teacher mad for they can't exactly scold her when she defied the teacher. She also always involved in a fight whether she initiate it or not, she also tend to swear, whether in english or in italian, and lately, in japanese too (courtesy of Eleanor). She's a brunette with a pair of sharp red ruby eyes, she's also short-tempered, especially If someone mention something about her height, she's short for an italian after all, this is exactly why she hates people whose taller than her (which is many considering her height), except Madeline and Eleanor.

Beside her delinquent personality, she sometimes showed a softer expression that held so many pain and understanding, she also absolutely refuse touching anything (whether it's a living thing or not) without a glove. And that's exactly why people avoid her (the personality, i mean).

The last is the lone wolf, Eleanor Caeruleo. Many people if was asked, would not know who she is, because she's someone who you tend to forgot, someone who easily blend with the background and disappear. She's like a shadow. She's a half-breed, her father are british and her mother's an Asian, japanese to be precise. She have most of her features from her mother, her face and look is exactly like a japanese woman, the differences is her height and eyes. She's not too tall to be seen as an american but not too short to be called an asian either, but if she stand beside Madeline and Rufina, she would be the tallest among the three. She has long raven hair that would cover most of her face (since she never bothered to tied it), and a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes.

She's not exactly what you call as beautiful, or pretty, or cute, and not gorgeous either, people always says that she's the unique kind of beauty (maybe because of her asian features). She always wear a blank look and always seems to be calm and composed, her aura also a perfect example of cool and calm. She's also smart, but as lazy as hell. That's why most of her score were average except for art and language (since there's no need for her to think) some of the people that was once close to her said that she's not that cold before, but somehow became that once they step into high school.

She hate affectionate gesture (hugging, holding hand, etc), she said it makes her uncomfortable, so touching her is a big no-no. Same as the two girls before, she also have a look on her face, her eyes would makes people uncomfortable because when she gaze into peoples' eyes, it is an intense often look away because when they look into her eyes, they feel like she know all of their secrets; almost like she can read their minds. it felt like she saw past you and could see through your heart, she also seems like she know everything.

And she have the look of understanding and knowledge, she somehow know who lied and know who told the truth. She's also blunt (too blunt, actually) never like to tell them anything but the cold hard truth. Whenever she tense or flinch every second, something will happen, whether it's a bad thing or good. And that trait (and many other traits too) are the thing that makes people avoid her like a plague.

And this is the story of how the three of them died.

* * *

It's a normal day, the sun is shining but not too bright yet not dull either, some of the clouds are blocking the sun yet never truly block it. Eleanor little sister's sixteen birthday are near. Her name is Lucy Gladstone, you probably wondering as to why Eleanor have a different family name, it's simple actually, she's adopted. There's an accident and her mother died, a year later her father fall into coma and she was brought to an orphanage and adopted.

Eleanor's not the only orphan, Madeline and Rufina too are orphan. Since they didn't have any siblings, they pretty much care for Eleanor little sister, because they're the one who taking care of Lucy ever since she's a baby. So, after they bought the gift, they walked to one of the cafe, and chatted for awhile, it was then that Eleanor's head started to pound with excruciating headache. Which means that something would happen, good or not, they didn't know.

"Okay Eleanor, what's wrong." Rufina said, finally fed up with Eleanor behavior.

"Nothing." Eleanor said with her usual blank face.

"Don't lie Eleanor, even though you're a very convincing liar, your behavior didn't support you this time." Eleanor raised an eyebrow in question. "You didn't touch your cake." Rufina said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Not touching my cake didn't mean anything." Eleanor replied, deadpanned.

Madeline laugh. "Eleanor, dear. Didn't touch your cake already told us many story, and none of it have any good meaning behind."

"I'm just not in the mood—" she ignored Madeline and Rufina's gasp of surprise. "—and my head are hurting with this headache that I have ever since this afternoon." Eleanor said while massaging her head a little and sigh.

"Well then, since we're all done and you don't have any mood to eat your cake, let's just go." Madeline said while giving her usual smile.

Rufina grunted in annoyance before finally stood up from her seat, and picking up her things and gift. Eleanor sat for a little longer while looking at a spoonful of cake, she shrug, eat just a little before picking up her belonging and gift as well, then the three of them continued on walking.

"Is it because of that fucking demonic intuition of yours." Rufina ignored Eleanor's half-hearted glare.

"Don't say that about her intuition, we both know how many times that intuition saves u—" Madeline stopped talking while giving them blank look.

Her usual smile that adorning her face, gone, and there's just, blank. Eleanor and Rufina glance at each other, they knew what that looks means, it means that Madeline have one of those 'sight' so now they just have to wait. They stopped in front of a crossing road, and when the sign for cars to stop lightened, they move to cross the road, while Eleanor holding to Madeline so that she wouldn't lost her way. It was this time that Eleanor's headache worsened and she stopped walking.

So these two didn't realize the truck that coming their way real fast when they were crossing the road, Rufina did though, so she tried to pull them back, but it was too late. The next time they opened their eyes, they were faced with a little girl with a white hair and a pair of turquoise eyes, she smiled at them. She opened her mouth and say.

"Welcome, you probably wondering where you are?" They nodded, her smile get a tad bit brighter. "Well, to make it simple, you three are dead."

They blink. What?

* * *

**AN: so, what do you think for a first story? apologized for any bad grammar, review please? **


End file.
